My Guide to Surviving Haunting Ground
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: "Everybody hates Mondays, right? Never exciting, are they? Well this particular Monday changed my life in more ways than one. And now here I am, talking to you all about my experience in the hope that I can spare you from the same fate that I had. My name is Victoria, and this is my guide on how to survive in Haunting Ground". Rated T for swearing, violence, and gore. Includes OCs.


**A/N: So this idea came after I watched Cry playing Haunting Ground some time ago, and it has been sitting on my USB stick for a good long while gaining dust. I decided to upload it because... Well, because I felt like it. **

**But I'd like to make one thing clear before we get to the actual story. Firstly, I have not abandoned any of my other fanfics. My muse for them however has been drained because of school. Stress is not my friend. So until I can get my muse back for those particular stories, I have been focusing solely on others before I lose my muse for writing for good. See what school does to you when you reach advanced education?**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. **

**And on a side note, the OCs used in this fanfic are the same OCs I've used in other fanfics. They're just in a different situation. So if you happen to see the same nickname for one of them especially, then you know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haunting Ground; however, I do own the OCs used in this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh god…

Mondays are the worst. I'm pretty sure you all will agree. As far as my life is concerned, Mondays are never a good thing, especially if it involves school. Yet one particular Monday changed my life for the better, in a way... Because somehow, through a crazy twist of fate, my friend and I ended up getting sent into a game called "Haunting Ground".

How it happened, I don't know. Not even Emily knew, but she did know what we had fallen into. It was clearly obvious that I had to rely on Emily in order to get out of this mess. Yet, despite the fact that she knew everything about where we were and what was going to occur around the next corner, she wouldn't reveal a word of it to me. At first I didn't understand this, considering I didn't know anything about the game and what dangers lay ahead. However as we progressed deeper and deeper, I realised that knowing such knowledge was deeply dangerous in this game. Even though we had landed in there by accident, it was clear the characters were not acting by the script in which they had been programmed by. Our appearance in the game had altered the plot altogether.

This tested Emily's knowledge of the game and characters, since everything wasn't as it seemed. The events and puzzles were still the same; however, the characters' motives and actions were altered. It frightened me loads, and I'm sure Emily was scared as well. She didn't show it, but I knew she was. I guess she was just trying to make me feel better about the situation by hiding her fear.

That experience has made me see things differently and it is one that I am glad I had, even if the game we were in was sick twisted and full of horror. And it is that experience that I wish to share with you, so that you guys can survive if ever you fall into a similar situation. This is _my_ guide on how to survive within the game "Haunting Ground".

* * *

"Year 11, please pay attention!"

I yawned loudly as my form tutors failed once again to restore order in the classroom. They couldn't hear me anyway. The class were too loud with their chatter this morning, but this isn't unusual. It happens all the time.

Going back to what I said previously, Mondays are the worst. They are even worse if you're stuck with my form tutors, Mrs Wills and Miss Ackerman. Okay, in all honesty, Mrs Wills and Miss Ackerman aren't bad form tutors. It's just their constant nagging that annoys everyone. I understand that they are only doing this because they have been asked to, but it does get annoying after a while. But then again, they are not really at fault. It's certain members of the form who don't listen and do what they've been asked to the first time, which causes them to constantly nag. And that is exactly what they are doing right now.

I glanced over to Emily beside me to find her with her head on the desk. She's been like that a lot lately. I think it's because of this new game which she got recently. She hasn't been sleeping well because of it and Emily is a lot more jumpy than usual. Here, I'll prove it!

I gently prodded Emily's shoulder with my forefinger. She immediately lifted her head off the desk and glanced around panicked. See, told you!

I laughed, causing Emily to frown in my direction.

"What the hell did you do that for, Vic?"

I shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake. Would you rather have one of our form tutors do it and embarrass you in front of the class, or me?"

Emily sighed heavily.

"True"

I folded my arms and smirked.

"So scaredy-cat, were you playing that creepy horror game of yours last night?"

"Hey, I wasn't scared! You just made me jump! And yes, I did. In fact, I finally finished it last night!"

"Thank god for that! Why did you even decide to play it anyway if it scares you?"

Emily continued to frown at me within an annoyed manner.

"It doesn't _scare_ me. It's just _jumpy_. And it wasn't even _that_ bad! That's why I played it. It wasn't as bad as the Witch's House walkthrough I watched a while back…"

She shuddered then, possibly having a flashback to said walkthrough.

"So, are you finally gonna tell me what happens in the game then and what it's about?"

"No way! The stuff in there will scar you!"

I pouted.

"Fine. I'll go buy it off Amazon then"

Emily smirked.

"It's a 16+ Vikki! You've still got a few months to go before you can buy that game!"

Now it was my turn to frown out of annoyance. Emily always catches me out with my birthday. I've still got to wait four months before I turn sixteen, yet she turned sixteen two months ago. I wasn't one to actually go against the age reference for games, just in case it was something that I wouldn't really wanna see…

Emily laughed happily at my reaction.

"Not funny Emily, _not funny_…"

We glanced back towards our form tutors to find them still trying to get the form's attention. Emily sighed heavily.

"It's a wonder we actually manage to get through twenty minutes of this every day…"

"Yeah, why won't people listen though? I mean, it's not as if the information given to us is a load of crap or anything!"

Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. There's nothing we can really do about it. If people don't want to listen, then they don't want to listen"

At last the form quietened down. If I'm honest, that felt like hours… Miss Ackerman gave out the usual information that we needed. The only things I registered were the things that actually related to what I was doing. She mentioned exam dates for us, what date our assembly had been moved to for next week, letters that needed to be sent home, and then after that I completely tuned out. Emily had done the same. I could see she had placed her head on the desk again. She wasn't asleep though.

Some people would think that Form time is absolutely pointless. In a way, it kind of is. We don't really do anything for the first twenty minutes of school but sit there. Of course, this is the time usually used to alert us of changes to the school and stuff like that, but that only took five minutes or so. Twenty minutes was a waste.

After finally getting through everything she needed to, Miss Ackerman allowed us to talk for the last five minutes before we headed off to our first lesson. I really wanted to know why Emily was so spooked about that game, so I decided to interrogate her.

"Can't you at least tell me the plot of the game?"

Emily slowly lifted her head off the table and sighed heavily, seeming to give in before I even had the chance to pester her a good few times.

"Fine, I can tell you the plot. That at least isn't too bad…"

She sat up straighter in her chair before beginning to explain, rubbing her eyes with a hand.

"Basically, it's about an eighteen year old girl called Fiona who wakes up inside an animal cage, wearing nothing but a white bed sheet. She remembers she was in some kind of car accident, but can't recall who she was with and why she was there. The main objective of the game is to help her escape, while avoiding the castle stalkers. That's it in its basic form"

My eyes widened in horror after that short and brief explanation. Did I just hear that right?

"Was she_ just_ in a white bed sheet?"

"Yep, but just for the beginning of the game. She finds clothes later"

"And, you said _stalkers_ right?"

"Yes, I did say stalkers"

I raised an eyebrow. What kind of game has she been playing?!

"That game sounds weird and perverted"

"It's not weird, but you're right about the perverted bit! It gets way worse than that!"

I cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad you're not telling me what happens in the whole game right now..."

Emily laughed happily.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Hey guys, the cars aren't moving!"

Emily and I followed everyone's gazes towards the student who had just shouted that out. They were pointing towards the window outside. Our school is right next to a hospital car park, so we sometimes see loads of traffic pass by the windows. The cars in question were driving by, but they appeared to be frozen in time. Everyone gathered around the window curiously, including Miss Ackerman and Mrs Wills. And it wasn't just the cars. Everything else had frozen too.

"My goodness, they _have_ stopped!"

"That is just plain odd..."

"What's going on?"

The comments of students began to echo around the group. I glanced towards Emily. She remained silent. Naturally, I found this odd. No wonder it had felt like we had been in here for ages. But what about outside the classroom? Was that the same? Or was I dreaming? I couldn't make sense of anything anymore. Was everything really frozen in time, or were my eyes playing tricks on me?

"What's going on?"

I had turned to Emily when I said that. For some reason, I felt Emily had remained quiet in order to try to observe the situation properly. She tended to do that a lot when unexplainable things occur. She gave a small shrug in response, trying to survey the situation.

"I wish I knew. I can't tell. This is too peculiar…"

A whirring sound sounded by the SMART board loudly. We all turned around to find the menu of a game come up. Weird music could be heard echoing out of the speakers. The gaming menu looked really odd, and of course it had left the class in absolute silence. Where had this come from? Why was this even happening?

Emily's eyes widened immediately. She knew what it was. That reaction said it all.

"Emily, what is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. I watched Emily slowly approach the board. I decided to follow close behind after working up the courage to move. I could see the screen was wobbling about like jelly, which was odd because it never usually did that. Whispers broke out amongst our form still standing by the window. They must have been just as confused as I.

I stood beside Emily curiously. Emily seems to know what's going on, so I'm going to trust her instincts.

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

I watched Emily's eyes scan over the options curiously.

"I think we may need to select an option. My guess is "New Game"."

"Are you sure we should touch that?"

Emily stayed silent.

"I'm not, but we don't have much choice…"

"Shouldn't we investigate the rest of the area first before making a decision?"

"… We're going to have to assume that everything outside this classroom is frozen in time, otherwise we could be leading ourselves out to something dangerous. I'd rather not risk that"

Do you see how cautious she was about this whole situation? I didn't question that cautiousness though. For all I know, Emily could be right.

Emily carefully reached out her hand, and touched the option that said "New Game". My eyes widened in horror as Emily lost her balance and fell forward through the board. I grabbed her arm quickly and tried to yank her back. I could hear a load of gasps escape from the class still standing by the window. What was this? The board material was supposed to be stiff! Why has Emily's hand gone through?!

I soon lost my footing, and was plummeted along with Emily into a sea of blackness...

* * *

I awoke to find myself sitting in the back of a car. I glanced down at myself to make sure that I was still in my uniform. Yep, nothing's changed! Wait, why am I in a car?! Wasn't I in my form room just now? Why was I asleep in the first place?!

I glanced to my right to find Emily in the car seat beside me, rubbing her eyes. She was still in her school uniform too. I glanced out the window to find it was dark out. Whoa, wait a minute! Why is it dark?! It was daytime when I last checked! Okay, scrap that! Why are we even in a car?!

I glanced towards the front of the car to find there were two people in the passenger seat and driver's seat. There was a young woman in the passenger seat who looked to be in her late 30s. She had long brunette hair and brown eyes (I could see her eyes thanks to the mirror at the front of the car). She was wearing a light pink jumper, and white trousers that appeared quite thin in material. The man in the driver's seat had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of light blue glasses with square lenses (Which I again saw in the mirror). He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black trousers.

Who are these people?

I looked at Emily terrified.

"Emily, where are we?"

I had whispered it in order to prevent any attention being drawn towards us. I watched curiously as she looked out the window at a car we were driving behind through the back windscreen.

"I have an inkling as to where we are. Don't worry. We haven't been kidnapped or anything. The people in the car with us mean no harm. That's all I can tell you for now"

She whispered it to me as I had whispered to her.

"But what's going on? Where are we?"

"I'll tell you soon. But not now"

"Oh, so you two have woken up already?"

The woman in the passenger seat turned around to face us with a warm smile on her face. Her tone sounded friendly. I'm guessing that what Emily just said might be true. I'll trust her words for now.

Emily nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, we're still a bit tired though. How much farther is it?"

I was surprised. Emily knew what to say and acted as if she had an idea as to what they were going on about! Not even I had come up with anything to say yet!

The man in the driver's seat adjusted the mirror at the front of the car so that he could see both Emily and I from behind.

"Just a few more miles and we'll be at the service station"

I gawped at Emily surprised. How did she get him to reveal where we are going like that?

As soon as the woman had turned away, Emily smirked at me.

"I know what I'm doing Victoria. Don't worry"

I nodded uneasily. Despite my doubts, I had a feeling Emily knew more than she was letting on. I watched curiously as the woman glanced out the window towards the car in front.

"I'm surprised Ugo and Ayla aren't tired from the constant driving!"

The man nodded stiffly in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure they are, but they might be trying to stay awake until we reach the resting point"

While I was listening to their conversation, I noticed Emily was continually looking behind us. I followed her gaze to see a large black car following us quite closely behind. All I could see from the driver was that he was wearing a cowboy hat. I frowned out of confusion. That's a very odd choice of clothing.

Emily was continually listening to the conversation going on between the two people in the front. I noticed the woman had a wedding ring on her finger. Is she married to this man?

I turned back to Emily again. I needed answers. I made sure to keep my voice low when I spoke so only Emily heard me.

"Emily, why are we here…?"

She gave me a small shrug in response.

"I don't know. But I can tell you that we're inside a game. I think we may have fallen into it through the SMART board back in the classroom"

"But why did this happen? Who's doing this? And which game is it?"

"Again, I don't know what happened. I don't who's behind this, and I can't tell you the name of the game. Not yet"

Emily looked back at the car behind us again before turning to me. Her expression was deadly serious.

"Listen to me. If you see me move in a moment, I want you to copy what I do. Understand?"

I blinked at her confused. My head was spinning. She was telling me too much at once.

"But why do I have-"

"Please trust me, Vic. I can't tell you why. If I do, you'll be in danger too. Please"

Finally the car behind started to overtake us. At least, that's what I thought at first…

As soon as the car moved, Emily sneakily took off her seat belt and crouched behind the man's seat. My eyes widened at her in horror. What the heck is she doing?!

She gave me a look as if to say "Hurry and copy what I just did". I glanced up to find the car had slowed down beside us. The front of that car was in line with Emily's car door. Something was wrong. I guess I'll have to listen to Emily. I have no other choice…

I quickly took off my seat belt and crouched behind the woman's car seat just in time. Without warning, the black car rammed hard into Emily's car door.

The man and woman cried out in surprise as the car swerved slightly along the road. I can see why Emily hid in the foot well behind the seats. It was stopping us from getting hurt badly by having us get knocked around.

After hearing another loud thud into Emily's car door, I felt the car start to skid along the road. It must have smacked into the car in front of us as I heard a faint cry from outside, followed by a loud smash. I was terrified. What the hell was going on?!

I felt the car skidding off the road to the left. My heart was in my mouth. My vision was literally going everywhere. I could not make sense of anything. It was disorientated. I closed my eyes tightly as terrified screams filled the air, followed by a loud crash soon after.

The side of my head smacked into the back of the car seat harshly. The glass shattered from the car window on my side, and rained down on me like confetti. I was trembling horridly. That was the impact of the crash. I glanced up at Emily with frightened eyes as she stared back at me calmly; however I could tell the events that had just occurred had frightened her too. Her eyes said it all. We remained silent and still until my heart rate finally calmed down. I don't know how many minutes had passed, but it felt like hours.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to see what had just happened. I was too scared.

And that was when I felt it; a warm liquid was trailing down the left side of my head in a small thin line. I didn't even need to touch it to realise what it was. It was blood.

Finally, Emily slowly crawled back onto the car seat and checked on the two people in front of us. I did the same; however I soon regretted it. The sight before me was horrific. The woman's head had gone straight through the windscreen. Her neck was twisted, and her eyes were wide with fear. The man's head was pressed up against the steering wheel. Blood trickled down from his forehead and along the outline of his thin face.

Emily placed two fingers onto the side of the man's neck. After waiting a few seconds, she lifted up his wrist gently and repeated the same action. She didn't appear fazed by their current state, which I found odd. Emily hated blood. So why she wasn't throwing up at the sight of it confused me. I on the other hand was shell shocked. I couldn't move, and I was still shaking uncontrollably.

She sighed quietly in relief.

"He's alive, just unconscious"

Emily moved across a little and tried to find the woman's pulse. She shook her head solemnly.

"She's dead unfortunately. It seems she broke her neck when her head went through the windscreen"

I took deep breaths to try to calm myself down. I was quite shaky, but I had to try to come to terms with what has just happened. So, the car we were in and the one in front of us has crashed. The man is alive and unconscious, but the woman is dead. Right. This has been a great start to a great Monday, hasn't it?

I wanted to ask Emily what had just happened again, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. However I couldn't form the words to do so. The shock was overwhelming. Instead I just focused on her face. Emily appeared unharmed, that I was glad about.

Emily glanced at me and gave a small comforting smile when she saw the state I was in.

"I know you're shocked Vikki, but I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get to Fiona"

I frowned at her words. _Fiona… _The name sounded familiar, but where did I hear it? I'm sure it was back in form...

Emily quickly kicked the car door open harshly and climbed out of the car. I followed behind her as fast as I could, which for me was about the speed of a snail. I was surprised that she wasn't dizzy or anything. I knew I was. My legs felt like jelly.

She ran round the other side of the car towards the red car that had been in front of us. I was even more taken aback by this sight than the one in the car we'd been in!

The woman who had been sitting in the driver's seat with light blonde hair and blue eyes had also had her head go through the windscreen. Her eyelids drooped a little, while her eyes were looking upwards. Her mouth was wide open. I shuddered and turned my gaze away. The sight disgusted me.

I could see someone else slumped in the passenger seat; however I couldn't tell who they were or what their appearance was.

Emily quickly yanked open the car door to reveal a young girl lying down in the back of the car. Her hair was a light blonde too, held up in a small ponytail. Emily held her under her shoulders and began pulling her roughly out the car.

"Emily, what the hell are you doing?!"

I had finally gained my voice back. She looked at me concerned.

"We don't have much time! Quick, help me get her out of the car and away from here before-"

The same black car that had crashed into ours pulled up on the other side of the red car. Oh no…

I quickly grabbed the girl's legs and carefully pulled her out the car with Emily, slamming the car door shut hard. We both ducked down as we heard a car door open. I saw the man with the cowboy hat slowly walk towards the passenger side of the car, and yank open the door roughly. Emily slowly started moving back towards the other car along the ground and gestured with her middle finger for me to follow.

The two of us quietly crept along the floor, while carrying the blonde haired girl along with us. I jumped suddenly, holding back a shriek, as I heard a cry of agony come from behind. It sounded male, and I had a feeling it was the person who was sat in the passenger's seat…

This only caused both me and Emily to move faster, and I noticed that Emily was cursing under her breath at this moment in time. She seemed angry with herself. Had she known that person was going to die? Is that why she had wanted me to hurry up earlier? Did she want to save him too?

We hid on the other side of the other car as I heard the man's feet shuffle along the ground, and the agonising cry slowly and finally die down.

"What's going on?" I mouthed to Emily.

"I can't explain here!" She whispered, cautiously. "We have to get away!"

"Where is she?!"

We both froze at the sound of the voice suddenly cutting through the deadly silence that surrounded us. I saw Emily mouth "Shit…", obviously annoyed at the fact that we hadn't managed to get away. Footsteps slowly and loudly began to approach our car, echoing off the ground as they went. I gulped quietly. The man was coming this way.

Emily glanced at me and started to mouth: "On the count of three, we run".

I gave a small nod as she began to count.

"One…"

I got ready to run as the footsteps stalked closer and closer, getting louder and louder. With every step I found my heart thumping against my rib cage harshly in time with them.

"Two…"

I held my breath as the footsteps stopped somewhere near the car.

"Three!"

Emily shouted "three" as we both leapt to our feet and started to dash away from the car quickly.

"Get back here, you brats!"

We obviously had been spotted, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. But I didn't understand why Emily had shouted, unless she already predicted that the man had spotted us anyway or would have spotted us if we'd stayed right there.

We ran for some distance, yet the man was following close behind. I was surprised that he was keeping up well. Then again, we were the ones carrying on unconscious girl with us, so… My legs were throbbing as we ran though, and I found that I was struggling to keep up with Emily. She was the same. We were clearly weak from that car crash, but we ran anyway. We had to get away.

Finally, after getting some distance away from the cars and onto the road, a bullet hit off the floor right next to my foot. I let out a high pitched yelp and halted suddenly, nearly falling over. Emily stopped abruptly and slowly turned around.

"Vikki, get behind me. Leave the talking to me"

She gently rested the girl's head on the ground. I repeated the same action with the girl's legs, and slowly moved behind Emily as the man came strolling towards us slowly, holding… a _gun_?! Fuck…

I was trembling even more now knowing that we were quite defenceless. I couldn't see his face as the shadows his hat created concealed it.

"Back away from her. Back away from _my _Azoth"

"Azoth"? What the hell is an Azoth? This is a girl!

Emily folded her arms and glared at him with dagger eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You just killed our parents and family friends! Why should I leave Fiona with a bastard like you?!"

Wait… _She's_ Fiona?! I had no idea. That car crash has messed up my head.

The man aimed his gun at Emily's head, seeming to be angered by her remark. Uh oh.

"You insolent wench! Are you trying to fool me into thinking you don't know what I'm talking about?! Surely _he_ would have told you!"

Told us what? And those people were our parents?! What the hell is going on here?! I'm confused! Or is Emily making this nonsense up?

Emily still didn't back down. She took a step forward daringly. I wasn't liking this. I had this horrid feeling that he would shoot her… I was too frightened to stop her however.

"We don't know what the hell this "Azoth" is! We're just trying to get away before you kill anyone else! The Belli's are family friends of ours! That's the only reason why we're defending Fiona!"

"My daughter doesn't lie! Please spare them!"

The man swirled around to glance back at the blonde driver from the car we had been in, who was now our "Father" apparently, dashing towards us. Blood was still trickling down the side of his head from a large diagonal cut. Seriously, I don't know what's going on anymore…

The man raised his gun towards the other man's chest abruptly.

"Stay back, Varro! Unless you want your daughters to witness you die right before their very eyes…"

The blonde man, now dubbed as Varro, halted in his tracks immediately. He glanced at me and Emily for a moment with worried eyes before turning back to the other man. My head is hurting from all of this, I swear…

"Please, I beg of you! They don't know, and neither does Fiona! Ugo and I never told them, nor did we tell our own wives about the truth! They don't deserve to die! They were just trying to prevent anyone else from losing their lives!"

The man tightened his grip on the gun. He seemed to be considering this matter. He had a… somewhat thoughtful expression. Emily and I stared at the man in silence, waiting intently for his next move.

"You and Ugo should _never_ have left. But I suppose the old man could put these two miserable wenches to use… Maybe they'll turn out to be more useful than you ever were"

Why does he keep calling us "wenches"? We're not in medieval times! Right? No, of course not! They didn't have cars! Man, my head really is messed up from all of this…

"Of course, that means that someone else has to die in their place…"

Varro's eyes widened in horror as the man smirked. He shook his head in disbelief, slowly starting to back away.

"No! Please! Leave my precious little girls alone! Don't- AH!"

The sound of the trigger echoed around the area, silencing everything. I froze and began to shake as his lifeless body smacked onto the floor hard shortly after, and a small pool of blood formed quickly underneath him. The man had shot him through the chest. _Straight through the fucking chest._

I was trembling horridly now at the sight before me. We'd only been here for less than five minutes and already four innocent people have lost their lives! At least, I think they're innocent… But anyway, how Emily and I are still alive I don't know. I'm frightened and I want to get out of here!

I noticed Emily had covered her eyes and looked away from the scene. She never was a big fan of blood after all… It seems the blood is becoming too much for her to bear.

The man slowly turned back towards us, burning his eyes through our very souls. There was silence between the three of us as he stared us down. Who was this man? What did he want?

"Pick up the body"

It had come out quiet, but I sensed sternness within his tone. So he was sticking to his part of the bargain?

Without a word, both Emily and I slowly picked up the girl, who Emily referred to as Fiona, back up off the floor as instructed. I had her legs, while Emily had grabbed her underneath her arms. She was facing the same way I was, so I couldn't see her face. The man slowly walked behind us, keeping the gun held up in front of him.

"Take her to the car and put her in the passenger seat at the front"

Silently, the two of us slowly walked back towards the cars, with the man trailing just as slowly behind us. My hold on Fiona's legs was becoming unsteady. I didn't like what we had just gotten ourselves into. For once, I actually wished I was back in my form room right now!

Emily opened up the passenger door of his car with some difficulty, since she needed to use one of her hands to do so, as the man continued to watch us intently to make sure we did what he asked. We carefully rested her sitting upwards in the seat, again with some difficulty because she was quite heavy and we were both weak, putting the seatbelt over her properly to ensure she stayed put and didn't move around in the car. Emily carefully and quietly closed the door afterwards. The entire time, I noticed Emily was glaring at the man horridly. She wasn't shaken by all this violence for some reason; a reason which I couldn't seem to grasp.

"Get in the car"

We both obeyed without hesitation. We sat in the backseat of the car in the same places we had sat in the other car. I shakily and hesitantly put my seatbelt on as I glanced over at Emily for help. All Emily did was stare at me with a neutral expression.

I watched silently as the man finally climbed into the car, quickly put on his seat belt, and reversed the car back onto the road. I glanced back once more at the wreckage he had caused, before the car quickly drove away.

* * *

For the rest of the journey Emily and I both sat in silence. I guess that was the only thing we could do. Fiona never stirred once in the passenger seat. The crash must have impacted her more than I originally thought. I glanced out the window as we started coming towards a forest. The car switched on to a dirt track, rocking the car from side to side a little bit. I glanced at Emily quite a lot. She appeared bored, not frightened. Then again, she said she had an inkling as to where we were. So, she must have been here before, right? It only makes sense. What other explanation was there, really? She had acted like she knew what was going to happen at every single point so far. I hope she explains these things to me soon…

How did I feel about this situation? I'm not sure. I could feel tears streaming down my face right now, mainly because I was crying silently. I didn't know why though. I had a feeling it was over the deaths of those four people, specifically that man. What was his name again? Varro, was it? Yeah, I think it was Varro… I couldn't really get my mind to focus right now on what he had been talking about, and what Emily had said, but I mourned his death in silence. I felt bad. Through a very confusing situation, he had tried to protect us, and died in the process. But now I'm beginning to wonder… What was he trying to protect us from?

I didn't have time to comprehend anything by that point, because I slowly felt my vision start to spin. I sat there in silence watching my vision blur from my tears and loss of consciousness as I felt the car we were in come to an abrupt stop. The sound of the car door on the driver's side slamming was now muffled to my ears, and I watched the black dots dance around my vision.

As I began to feel myself slip away, I was hoping that it was for one thing: That this was all a dream.

* * *

This little experience leads us to the first tips in this guide to surviving the first section of the game.

Tip Number One - If you happen to see a screen in front of you with the Haunting Ground Gaming Menu, _don't touch it_. Although I can guess if you're reading this guide right now, you've probably already done that…

Tip Number Two – If you find yourself sat in the back of a random car, and a certain black car with a cowboy driver tries to overtake you, hide in the foot well. You'll avoid most of the damage done if that car happens to crash; although the same can't be said about the glass from the windows…

Tip Number Three – If you end up crashing in that car and you're okay, check and help the survivors as fast as you can. If the situation proves too tough for you however, focus on saving a girl with light blonde hair lying on the back seat of the red car your car crashed into. Unless for some odd reason you're in their car already. But either way, just go ahead with it. You won't regret. Hopefully…

Tip Number Four – If you see a black car pull up while trying to save people and the driver is the cowboy hat guy, _get the fuck out of there_!

Tip Number Five – If the fourth tip failed miserably and the guy happens to be pointing a gun at you, do everything he tells you. That's all I can say.

And finally, tip number six – _Never anger the cowboy guy with the gun._ Need I say more?


End file.
